


Feed Or Go Mad

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been infected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed Or Go Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by Geonn Cannon. So blame him! *lol*  
> A/N2: While set in my Weak in the Knees universe is not part of the series.

Samantha Carter had managed to restrain her thirst as long as she could, but the sight of the redhead’s exposed neck awoke the demon inside of her and made her want to bite, and drink, long and deep. She lunged… only to be taken down, blindsided, by the brunette she didn’t know.

The three women wrestled the blonde major onto the bed and strapped her down. As Sam raged, the others left the room to talk.

“I didn’t expect that. Sam’s been so calm and cooperative,” Janet said worriedly. She looked at the other doctor. “I’m sorry, she could have hurt you.”

Dana shook her head. “No need to apologize, Dr. Fraiser, it’s not your fault. I should have been more careful.”

“Damn right you should have,” Jess practically growled.

Dana arched an eyebrow at her lover, but Jess’s dark expression didn’t change. After a couple of beats, with a small nod, Dana conceded. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” She saw some of the stiffness in Jess’s body dissipate.

“Now that you’ve examined her, do you think you can help her, Dr. Scully?” Janet asked. She’d been completely stumped by Sam’s blood work and other test results.

“Actually, Agent Morgan is really the expert in this case.”

Janet looked at the other woman in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“Let’s just say I’ve seen this before.”

“So how do I treat her?”

“You don’t. There’s nothing you can do. We need to keep people away from her, so she can’t feed.”

“Then we’ll just keep her here in the isolation room.”

Dana took in her lover’s expression. “It’s not that easy, is it?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” Janet asked with concern.

Jess sighed. “No, it’s not that simple. One of two things will happen. Either she feeds, in which case she’ll never be the same.” That was putting it mildly. “Or, she’s kept in complete isolation until morning, in which case she’ll go mad.”

Dana could tell there was something else. “But there’s a way to prevent that, right?”

Jess nodded. “She tries to feed, but is defeated.”

“I don’t understand,” Janet said.

“Neither do I.” Dana had a feeling she wasn’t going to like the answer.

“Have you ever watched Star Trek?” Jess received nods from both of the doctors. “Remember the episode where Spock went into pon farr – where he had to mate or else he would die?”

“Yeah. But he didn’t do either,” Janet pointed out.

“No, he didn’t. He did battle instead, which purged the blood fever from him.”

Two sets of eyes widened when they realized what Jess was implying. Before either doctor could say anything, there was a sudden crash against the door off Sam’s room, making them jump.

“She’s broken the restraints!” Janet exclaimed with surprise… and a little fear.

Jess exchanged a meaningful look with her lover. “Lock the door behind me and don’t open it up for any reason until after sunrise.” With that, she went to the locked door of the isolation room. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she opened the door and met the immediate attack of the blonde, driving her back into the room.

Dana slammed the door shut behind her and locked it.

Shell-shocked, Janet looked at the other doctor, not knowing what to say or think.

~~~

It had been hours since Jess had gone in to fight with Sam, and both doctors were sick with worry. Each concerned about her lover. It had been silent on the other side of the door for over an hour. But, _finally_ , it was time to open the door. Both women were afraid of what they’d find.

“Sam!” Janet rushed to where her lover was in a corner, curled up into as small a ball as possible. She was trembling and looked terrified. Seeing the bruises, Janet began to assess her physically, but Sam tried to shrink away from her and her eyes darted to the other side of the room. Janet followed her gaze.

Tears ran down Dana’s face as she took in her lover’s appearance. Both of Jess’s eyes were black and swollen, her nose was bloody and broken and her lip was split in two places. But what was worse was the highly unnatural angle of her left arm and her right leg. She coughed up some blood, indicating internal damage.

Dana very gently moved Jess’s left arm, straightening it and eliciting a cry from her. “I’m sorry, Jess, but your arm is broken and the shoulder is dislocated.”

“I know!”

“Help her,” Sam whispered. Janet looked at her. “I almost killed her… help her, please,” she cried.

Not seeing any apparent injuries beyond Sam’s terrible bruises, Janet got up and moved to Dana’s side. “Let me help you.”

Together they manipulated Jess’s shoulder and straightened out her leg. Janet then left the room to get a backboard and gurney.

“I thought you had more strength,” Dana said.

Jess swallowed. “We were evenly matched… but she’s highly trained in hand-to-hand combat…”

Dana wiped her tears before gently caressing Jess cheek. “I love you, Jess.”

Janet walked back into the room just in time to see Jess’s fangs flash before sinking into Dana’s neck. “NO!” She was too late to stop it.

When Jess released her, Dana pulled back for a moment, before claiming her lips in a rather passionate kiss. Once their kiss broke Dana sat up. Gazing lovingly into Jess’s eyes and holding her hand, she spoke to Janet. “It’s okay, she’s not infected.”

“But… I… What?”

“I’ll explain, Doctor, but after I’ve slept,” Jess murmured as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

FIN


End file.
